Kyoya's Black Book
by Quixotic101
Summary: Kyoya's Black Book was considered one of Ouran Academy's " Greatest Mysteries" due to the fact that no one had ever peered into it besides the Shadow King himself. When a brave or just rather dumb Tamaki Suoh decides he wants a look into that mystery, he is only curious of what is in it. But when the grand truth is revealed, what will Tamaki's reaction be? And what will Kyoya feel?
I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club… sadly. I wish I did, however, Bisco Hatori is the true owner.

There were three words that every person in the prestigious Ouran High School knew about, and they were: Kyoya's Black Book. It was famed throughout the school for the ever-popular Kyoya Ootori had it with him 24/7 and wrote in it constantly. The main thing that made it the most intriguing though, was the fact that no one had ever seen its contents besides Kyoya. According to the rumors that traveled through school, not even the fellow members at the host club had ever gazed upon the inside of the black book.

* * *

" ... And so," Tamaki concluded with a grin on his face, " We're going to steal that book and see what's in it!"

" Great idea boss!" Hikaru exclaimed sarcastically.

" Except, how do we distract Kyoya Ootori, the Shadow King?" Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

" Yeah!" Honey chimed in, " If he does find out, we're done for."

" I don't suppose we can kidnap him and tie him up?" Mori suggested.

" Honestly, I don't think that will work," Haruhi said, " And I'm not a part of this crazy scheme that's obviously going to get us all killed."

" But Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out melodramatically, " You can't just leave Daddy by himself! Besides, this is for Mommy's sake!"

" Um, no." Haruhi deadpanned.

Tamaki, seeing at how no one was listening or cared, slid into the corner of the room, sulking. Then he brightened up a bit and turned around slowly, aiming his famous puppy eyes at the rest of the host club excluding Kyoya. Slowly, and one by one, the members of the host club fell into the dazzling puppy eyes Tamaki exhibited. First Honey fell, and then Mori followed due to his loyalty to Honey. Soon after, Haruhi wilted under Tamaki's gaze and now all that was left were the Hitachiin twins.

" Pleaseeee?" Tamaki pouted.

" Ugh fine." Kaoru said shaking his head at their leaders childishness.

" Well if Kaoru's in it then I'll join as well." Hikaru replied with a smirk on his face. " Besides, I have to say I'm interested as well about what's inside of that thing."

The rest of the host club nodded in agreement. They devised a plan that should distract Kyoya long enough to allow them to pore over the whole notebook. The plan was for Tamaki to arrange a" business meeting" between Kyoya and his dad, Honey telling this to Kyoya and distracting him long enough for the Hitachiin twins to swipe the book. When Kyoya realizes the book is gone, Mori will then step in and tell Kyoya that he won't need the book as this is just a short meeting to discuss company ideas. He would do this so that way Kyoya would not become suspicious of Honey-senpai. Then with Kyoya all wrapped up in his meeting, the other six would finally see what was in that black book. The plan was executed neatly the following day as Honey began his mission of distracting Kyoya.

* * *

" Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, " The chairman wants to see you to talk about your family's business."

" I'm sorry Honey-senpai but I'm rather busy today, could you tell the chairman that perhaps it would be better later on?" Kyoya responded with a gentle smile.

" The chairman said that if you said that to respond that the meeting will go by really fast." Honey begged once again, desperate to persuade Kyoya to say yes.

" Well I suppose so then." Kyoya said nonchalantly. Honey thanked his lucky stars that Kyoya seemed to be in a rather good mood today.

" Alright, this way!" Honey cried happily as he grabbed both of Kyoya's hands, forcing him to drop his stuff, and led him away before he could pull away.

As soon as the previous duo were out of sight, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the black book that had been dropped on the ground and rushed back to the host club room.

" Ok guys this is the big moment." Tamaki breathlessly told the rest of the host club excluding Kyoya; he rubbed his hands in anticipation and slowly flipped over to the first page. On the slightly weathered paper was a beautiful charcoal drawing of Tamaki in middle school. Next to the drawing was a small paragraph written in Kyoya's handwriting that the members knew all too well, it said: " Today was the day I met Tamaki Suoh, the new French student. He was such an energetic and boisterous person that for once in my life I didn't know how to handle someone, which does mean I must work harder on my people skills in order to not shame my father later on in life. No matter how much he annoys me though, his sparkling violet eyes somehow captivate me, and my heart beats faster when I am near him while my skin grows hot. What is this feeling?" The host club stopped reading and stared at each other.

" You know what this means right?" Hikaru murmured looking at Tamaki. Tamaki nodded his head slightly, his heart suddenly beating faster at this unexpected revelation. " Kyoya loves me?" he thought silently, " Then, does this mean... I really do have a chance?"

The host club continued to flip through the pages of Kyoya's notebook. Different sketches and drawings made their way into the host club's mind and heart. Kyoya's notebook contained all sorts of drawings: charcoal, color pencil, marker etc. Starting around the middle, pictures of Haruhi began to appear and finally on the last page were beautiful color pencil sketch that made the whole host club intake a breath. The sketch was based off of the groups picture during the time they posed for the yearbook, in it the host club were all posed artistically on plush, red, velvet couch. Small labels were written above each person. Above Honey was the label: Close Cousin, and the same were for Mori. The Hitachiin twins had the label of Brother, Hikaru being the elder one and Kaoru being the younger one. Haruhi was labeled as Sister. The thing that caught everyones attention though, was the fact that above Tamaki and Kyoya were the labels of Daddy and Mommy. Realizing that they had just saw one of Kyoya's most inner thoughts and a sliver of his heart as well, the host club felt their own hearts fill with the warmth of Kyoya's true feelings towards them.

" I need to see Kyoya." Tamaki said calmly, standing up from his previous position.

" What for boss?" Kaoru questioned curiously. Hikaru nudged his twin in the rib, jerking his head a little. A small " ahh" left Kaoru's mouth as he understood.

" Got it, you go for it boss, make our Shadow King your Shadow _Queen_. " Kaoru said with a small smirk. Blushing Tamaki rushed out of the room, and on his way to where his dad and Kyoya were meeting. Checking the time, Kyoya should be out by now he thought. Suddenly Tamaki caught a glimpse of the person he fell for's ebony black hair and creamy porcelain skin. Running up to Kyoya, he grabbed the other teen and pulled him into an empty room, locking the door behind him.

" Tamaki, wh-what are y-you doing?" Kyoya stuttered as he was pinned to the wall by Tamaki's surprisingly strong arm muscles. The Shadow King's heart began beating erratically has he stared into the King of the Host Club's sparkling amethyst eyes.

Smiling softly, the blonde hair boy replied gently: " I'm claiming what's mine, I love you Kyoya." Then Tamaki knelt down and pressed his lips to Kyoya's soft pink ones. Kyoya froze for a moment, before cautiously responding back, pressing his lips to Tamaki's and opening his mouth, allowing Tamaki access. The boys made out for a few minutes before they finally broke apart panting, a thin string of saliva attaching their tongues.

" I love you too Tamaki." Kyoya responded before looking away shyly, a soft pink blush dusting his cheeks.

" Aww did I make our darling Kyoya blush?" Tamaki teased with a small smirk on his face.

" Shut up." Kyoya murmured embarrassed, burying his face into Tamaki's chest, letting himself get lost in Tamaki's masculine scent, reveling in his moment of weakness. Perhaps it wasn't that bad to let down your walls for a while and let someone else take care of you.

 **A week or so later -**

" Did any of you guys just happen to look in my black book?" An enraged Kyoya questioned, his glasses lenses gleaming dangerously.

" Now now love." Tamaki replied sweating nervously while the rest of the host club hid behind his seat in fear of Kyoya's rage.

" Ohh you guys are so dead." Kyoya hissed. And so began the afternoon of torture for the host club members. The only clues other students got were the poster notifying the girls that the host club activity was cancelled for the afternoon and the pained screams that echoed from the music room.


End file.
